Unfaithful
by BeYoung.BeDope.BeProud
Summary: Neji Hyuga and Kiyomi Yoshida have been dating for almost a year and things couldn't be better but what happens when one night Kiyomi meets an older, handsome man named Itachi Uchiha at a party. Will she be able to overcome her desire or will she fall prey to it. RATED M for a reason. Neji/OC Itachi/OC some NaruSasu. This is my first fic so don't go too hard on me. REVIEW PLEASE!


In my fic everyone are seniors in high school except Itachi who is 21. Kiyomi is an 18 year old girl with honey brown hair that stops midway her back and bright green eyes.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

Kiyomi looked down at her lunch. The only thing worth eating would be the fruit cup she was lucky enough to get. School lunch had always been disgusting for as long as she could remember and that's why she was so happy that her high school career would be over in a couple more months. Yes, in a few more months Kiyomi Yoshida will be a high school graduate and her summer will consist of long summer nights with her friends. Kiyomi, Ino, and Hinata were already seated at their usual table waiting for their other friends.

"Are you guys ready for the party tonight?!" Naruto yelled as he and Kiba reached the table. Naruto and Kiyomi have been best friends since middle school. He was the one person Kiyomi has ever felt completely comfortable with. He was more of a brother than a friend.

"I can't wait!" Ino yelled to him when they sat down. "Should be fun."

It was Friday and Sasuke was throwing party at his mansion. Everyone was pretty excited because Sasuke had never thrown a party at his place before. He wasn't exactly the sociable type and everyone knew the reason he was throwing this party was because Naruto wanted him to. Naruto and Sasuke have been dating for a couple of months and just about every girl was disappointed when they found out Sasuke was gay but it didn't stop them from waiting for Naruto to slip up so they could get a chance.

"I'm just ready to see the famous Uchiha mansion." Kiba said while taking a seat next to Hinata.

"From what Naruto has told me, it's not that much of a big deal." Kiyomi said while eating her fruit.

"Seriously Naruto? I should expect it to be extravagant or something." Kiba said looking a little disappointed.

"It isn't much of a big deal. Way too many rooms if you ask me." Naruto said while slurping on his instant noodles.

"Of course you would think so. At least Sasuke knows you're not with him for his money." Ino said.

"Sasuke could live in a one bedroom shack and I would still feel like the luckiest guy on earth to have him." Naruto said grinning.

Kiyomi looked at her best friend and smiled. Naruto was always such a nice genuine person.

"That's true love." Kiyomi said smiling thinking of her own boyfriend. She wished she was able to have lunch with Neji but they had different 3rd period classes. Which meant you could only go to lunch with people who were on the same hall as you. She couldn't wait for 4th period because she and Neji had film & literature class together.

When the lunch bell rung signaling that lunch was over Kiyomi gathered her backpack and waited for Naruto. They've always walked from lunch together every day since they started high school. It was weird that they have always had lunch together but they were glad none the less.

"Do you need a ride to the party or has Neji made up his mind about coming yet?" Naruto said to Kiyomi as he walked beside her.

"I'm not sure yet. He said he doesn't really want to go out tonight, and that he just wants to come over, pop in a movie and chill."

"Oh, well what do you want to do?"

"I really want to go. It's been a while since I've been to a party but I don't want to go alone." Kiyomi said with a small pout on her lips.

"You're not going to be alone. I'll be there." Naruto said as he flashed her a huge smile.

"I know but you'll be with Sasuke most of the night and I don't want to-"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Naruto interrupted. "You're coming to this party if I have to tie you up and drag you."

"Haha I'd rather you not do that." Kiyomi said laughing.

"I'll be at your house at 8:30 to pick you up. If Neji changes his mind just text me to let me know." Naruto said walking off towards his class.

"Okay I will." Kiyomi said before going into her own classroom.

She walked towards her seat and saw Neji was already in his seat beside hers. He looked up at her as she took her seat and smiled.

"Hey babe." He said as he gave her a sweet peck on the lips.

"Hi." She said smiling and blushing a little. Even after 8 months, Neji still made her blush when he looked at her. He was everything she wanted in a guy, loving, protective, and loyal.

"How was lunch?" Neji asked as he scooted his chair closer to his girlfriend.

"Same old same old. How was your lunch?"

"Miserable. Rock Lee kept ranting about how he was going to ask Sakura to Sasuke's party tonight." Neji said rolling his eyes.

"If Sakura ever goes on a date with Rock Lee then that'll be the day when hell freezes over." Kiyomi said while taking out her notebook.

"Agreed." Neji said with a smirk.

Just then the late bell rung and everyone noticed that Kakashi-sensei was late, which was nothing new. That man was never on time for his classes.

"So speaking of the party tonight." Kiyomi started and waited for Neji to say something. When he didn't she continued. "Have you made up your mind about going?"

"Do you really want to go that badly?" He asked turning to the side to face her.

"Yes. I think it will be fun. We're about to graduate soon and we need to make memories."

He smiled and looked away from her. Neji didn't really like big crowds too much, he was more of a stay in type of guy.

"Fine I'll go."

"Really?!" She said smiling.

"Yes really. Only because you want me to."

Kiyomi took out her cell phone and started a text message.

_'Hey Neji changed his mind. Don't worry about picking me up.'_

"Who are you texting?" Neji asked looking towards her phone. He wasn't the jealous type but he still was protective of her.

"Just Naruto. I'm letting him know I'm coming to the party." Just as she said that her phone vibrated.

_'Okay. See you tonight!'_

"Good afternoon class." Kakashi-sensei said as he entered the classroom. "Sorry I'm late, some old lady was lost-"

"Yeah right!" Someone yelled from the front of the class.

School seemed to go by fast and before Kiyomi knew it, it was 9:00 and Neji was picking her up from her house for the party. When they arrived, there was already a big crowd there outside. Cars and teens were everywhere. Naruto was way too modest when he said the Uchiha mansion was no big deal because it was. It was huge. It sat in the middle of the land that stretched far towards the end of the woods.

The party was outside, which was probably the best idea. This type of party with this many people, something was bound to get broken.

"There is way too many people here." Neji said over the loud music.

"Let's find Naruto." Kiyomi said ignoring his statement.

She grabbed Neji's hand pulling him through the crowd. When she saw spiky blonde hair standing next a keg she walked towards him, tapping him on the shoulder. Naruto turned around and grabbed Kiyomi into a big hug.

"You made it!" Naruto yelled while letting go of her.

"I sure did! Where's Sasuke?"

"He went into the house to get some more cups." He said pointing towards the mansion. "Wassup Neji?"

"Hey bro." Neji replied.

"This looks like a cool party but I don't recognize half the people here." Kiyomi said while getting a drink from Naruto.

"Yeah I noticed that too. I guess people told people who told other people." Naruto said handing Neji a cup.

"No thanks. I have to drive." Neji said waving his hand.

"Oh yeah, forgot." The blonde replied scratching the back of his head.

Just then that's when Sasuke walked up with red plastic cups in his hand and sitting them on the table.

"Sup." Sasuke said to Kiyomi and Neji without looking at them.

The teens greeted him and then the song that was coming from the speakers had changed and Kiyomi couldn't help but want to dance. She put her cup down on the table and smiled at Neji.

"Let's dance!" She said smiling at him. He couldn't say no, not that he wanted to. This was the type of song that involved grinding and everyone enjoyed that type of dancing. They walked towards the middle of the yard where the most people were dancing.

Neji pulled Kiyomi close to his body and she could feel his member on her backside which made her shiver. They grinded to the beat, swaying their hips into each other. Kiyomi felt Neji's arms wrap around her stomach pulling her even closer. She could feel him getting harder each time they moved.

"You're making me hard." Neji whispered into her ear smiling.

At that Kiyomi turned around and pulled Neji's lips to hers in a heated kiss. The music boomed around them like thunder and Kiyomi was enjoying herself. 2 hours later the party continued to go full on like no tomorrow but Neji was ready to go.

"You ready to get out of here?" Neji asked Kiyomi who was nodding her head to the beat.

"What, so soon?" the girl said. The night was young and she wasn't ready for it to end yet.

"We've been here for like 2 hours." Neji stated.

"I'm not ready to go yet."

Neji began to get irritated. He didn't want to come to this party anyway and two hours was long enough. He grabbed Kiyomi's arm and started pulling her towards the front of the yard.

"Neji what are you-"

"We are leaving." Neji said without looking back at her.

"I said I wasn't ready to go!" She yelled pulling her arm out of his grasp.

He looked back at her starting to get angry.

"Well I said we're leaving!" He yelled back at her.

"Well you don't tell me what to do! I'm staying." She said while folding her arms.

"I am not going to deal with this shit right now. You're a spoiled brat! Let's go!"

Kiyomi's eyes widened, shocked at what her boyfriend just said to her.

"Screw you Neji! If you want to leave just go, I'll find my own way home."

"Whatever." He said while walking away.

Kiyomi was so angry. How dare Neji call her a brat? She was not a brat. She was just having fun and didn't want to leave. God was that a crime? Kiyomi just needed to get away from everyone to calm down. Before she knew it her legs were taking her inside the Uchiha mansion. She just kept walking fuming about what Neji said.

She continued to walk, down the large hallway, around the corner, and around another corner. Then Kiyomi realized she was lost. She opened the first door she saw that led her into a room filled with books.

'This must their library.' Kiyomi thought to herself. 'Wow.'

There was so many books. It even had stairs that led up to more bookshelves.

'I should probably call Naruto.' She thought while taking out her phone. It rang a couple of times before he picked up.

"Hello?" Naruto said through the phone.

"Naruto I'm lost."

"What? Where are you?" He asked over the loud music.

"I don't know. The library I think." She said looking around the room.

"Why are you in there?"

"Just come find me Naruto."

"Okay sit tight." He said hanging up the phone.

"You're not supposed to be in here." Came a deep sensual voice behind her.

She turned around to face a tall sender man with long black hair. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans and a book in his hand. His face was pale and angelic looking. He was beautiful.

"I-I'm sorry. I got lost." She stuttered.

She noticed when she looked at him his eyes widened a little.

"Oh, that's quite alright." He said with a small smile. "Why are you in here instead of drinking with your friends?"

"I needed to clear my head and I'm not much of a drinker anyway." She replied finding herself smiling at him.

"Well that's good. I'm Itachi Uchiha." He said extending his hand towards her.

"Kiyomi Yoshida." She said while taking his hand. "Uchiha? So you're Sasuke's brother?"

"Yes." He said stating the obvious.

"This library is amazing, there must a thousand books in here." She said looking around the room.

He smiled staring at her. Something in Itachi wouldn't let him take his eyes off of her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"One thousand two hundred and twelve to be exact."

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"My father started this library and I just kept adding on. It's the one place in this mansion I feel most comfortable." Itachi said while walking and putting the book down on the table.

"I love a good book." She started. "One that can take you to a different-."

"Reality." He interrupted looking her in the eyes intensely.

"Exactly." She said slightly blushing. Why was she blushing right now?

Before she could say anything else the door suddenly opened with Naruto and Sasuke walking through it.

"There you are!" Naruto said way too loudly coming over to her.

"Hey took long enough." She said as he reached her.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Kiyomi." Itachi said as she looked back at him.

Sasuke saw his brother look at Kiyomi with an intense stare which made Sasuke give Itachi a questioning look.

"You too Itachi." She said smiling. "Naruto can you give me a ride home?"

"Sure. Wait where is Neji?" Naruto asked confused.

"I'll explain in the car." She said rolling her eyes and heading towards the door. "Great party Sasuke."

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said as they went out the door.

Itachi stared towards to door that the most amazing girl he has ever met went through.

"I know that look." Sasuke said to his brother interrupting his thoughts.

Itachi just smirked as he picked up the book he was reading and started walking away. His brother knew him so well. He had to get to know this girl.

"She has a boyfriend." Sasuke said towards his brother.

"Just an obstacle little brother." Itachi replied simply as he walked up the stairs. Sasuke just smirked shaking his head at his brother's statement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's the first chapter. I felt like it was too short but whatever. I'll probably put a lemon in the next chapter but if no one reads this then I probably won't finish it. Tell me what you guys think! Thanks for reading! : )


End file.
